rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Kotori Kanbe
Kotori is one of heroines of Rewrite, ostensibly the female lead in the first part of the game, and attends the same school as Kotarou. She is skilled at gardening and is able to sense supernatural things. She has a hyper personality, has been good friends with Kotarou since childhood, and does not have very many other friends. She has an extremely strong pet dog named Chibi-Moth that says "mosu mosu" as opposed to barking. In the past, Kotori used to have a formerly abused dog named Pero who had been badly mistreated, so he was unable to trust any human, including Kotori. She is a Druid and has made a commission with a plant familiar that maintains the planet's memories of humankind. Her parents die from a previous car accident, but Kotori turns them into familiars. In the past, Kotarou once confessed his feelings to her, but she rejected him. Appearance Kotori has long, light brown hair and has two braids on either side, complete with flower hair-clips. Kotori also has green eyes. She wears the standard Kazamatsuri school uniform: a light-pink ruffled dress with red outlines, a red ribbon by the neck and brown laced boots. In Harvest Festa ''she wears the summer uniform. Kotori also sports white knee-socks. Her casual attire consists of a pink hoodie with a long, dark red tartan skirt. Story '''Kotori's Route': To Kotarou, Kanbe Kotori is an important childhood friend as well as a potential love interest. If the requirements are met, her route unlocks after the Supernatural Investigation Club (Oka-ken) meets the infamous leaf dragon in the forest. It is revealed in her route that Kotori is a Druid, one who has made a contract with a magical plant that carries the planet's memories of the human race, and from these memories Kotori extracted the art of Mamono (魔物, literally magical creature, or demon) creation. Utilizing this knowledge and a power spot near Kazamatsuri, she is able to create and maintain a significant number of Mamono under her command, one of which is Chibi-Mosu. The trade-off in obtaining this incredible power is that Kotori now has to protect Kagi (鍵, literally the key) from being coveted by both Guardians and Gaia alike by erecting safety barriers around the power spot, which results in her infrequent school attendance and explains why she is in the forest so much. After the encounter with the leaf dragon, all five girls of the Supernatural Investigation Club disappears simultaneously, Kotori being one among them. Kotarou later finds out that his memories had been tempered by Kotori and after a dramatic scene between him and Yoshino (who also happens to like Kotori and is upset that he is treating her as if she is a stranger during her absence), and dives into the forest in search for her. Kotori saves him after he almost dies, and comes clean to him about her power and her mission. Kotarou then decides to join her to protect her, much to Kotori's discontent. In between Kotori tells Kotarou of how she encountered the magical plant after her family's car accident when they were younger, and revealed that her parents, like Chibi-Mosu originated from her pet dog which died, are soulless Mamono created from their corpses. Further down Kotori's route fighting between Guardians and Gaia broke out in the forest near their base of operation. Kotori, having been too distracted by Kotarou's presence, failed to complete the replacement charms for the barriers. As a result the barrier collapsed, leaving Kotori, Kotarou, and Kagi vulnerable to attack from both parties. Kagi left the confines and wondered off, and Kotarou had no choice but try to recapture her. In the process, Chibi-Mosu is severely wounded. Even at its deathbed, Kotori refused to acknowledge Chibi-Mosu as something more than a Mamono. Kotarou scolded her and she concedes in giving it a pet on the head. Right before Chibi-Mosu returns to dust, the usual "mosu" is instead replaced with barks of her old pet dog. It pierced deeply into Kotori's heart but she still continued not acknowledge Mamono as the same things/people they were when alive. It is explained by Kotori herself that if she didn't see them only as tools, she will simply collapse from the sorrow. Having lost their base of operation the two with Kagi and Kotori's parents went on the run, but didn't get very far before being enclosed in a house outside of Kazamatsuri. Having left the power spot and almost all of her Mamono behind as a diversion, Kotori now has no choice but to use her own parents to defend them. While they were trapped in the house Kotarou noticed that Kotori is getting weaker. This is due to her supplying her own life energy to the three Mamono she has left: her father, her mother, and Kotarou himself. Kotori then tells him of the time when they were younger, how she saved him from imminent death using the power of Mamono creation (thus turning him into a half-''Mamono''), and the true reason why she refused his advances during their middle school years. As'' users of ''Mamono have authority over their creations, she is afraid that the reason he feels love for her is due to her subconscious effect on him, and she confesses that even though they are childhood friends, before the Mamono-fication, Kotarou was never nice to her. Thus she concluded that his feelings are a product of her own involuntary wish. But the words left behind by her parents before going into battle shook the foundation of her belief, and Kotarou is convinced, and assures her, that his love for her comes from his own heart, and the only way to prove that (and to save Kotori from being drained of more life energy) is to reverse the Mamono-fication. The death of Kagi at the hands of Nakatsu Shizuru (which ends all responsibilities Kotori had as a Druid) further propels Kotarou to urge Kotori to sever the contract between them. Kotori is at first reluctant (as doing so will return Kotarou to his pre-existing state, one of imminent death), but finally is persuaded. At the null of the contract Kotarou instantly fell to the state of near death, and Kotori struggles to carry him into the city for treatment. The scene then closes with a treated Kotarou escaping the hospital in search of Kotori, who not once had paid him a visit since he is hospitalized. Moon Arc: Kotori is summoned into being along with the other 4 members of the Supernatural Investigation Club including Yoshino and his gang, and a fat version of Sakuya by Kotarou to defend Kagari from Kashima Sakura's wave of'' Mamono'' assaults. She is the second of the 5 female leads to die, running into town for diversion after having lost her two half-sized Chibi-Mosu to Kashima Sakura's raids. Terra Arc: Kotori is re-introduced as Kotarou's neighbor, except this time she is much younger than Kotarou (this is explained in the Moon Arc as an effect of Kotarou's overusing his rewrite abilities during Senri Akane's route). She is not well-liked by (and did not like) Kotarou because the two of them are too similar, though over time she does develop some type of attachment to him. The basic story of her parents' death and the awakening of her Druid powers is intertwined in the arc (unfortunately the player cannot do anything to assure the safety of the Kanbes by stopping them from going on to the trip, even if they select the choice to attempt rescuing them), but this time Kotori witnesses her parents' death and decides to face it, Kotarou being the cause (he shot the two in the face and told her to accept reality). She is one of the survivors after the near happening of apocalypse, grew up along with the other female leads under the care of Nishikujou Touka, and resurrected Kotarou (then named Pochi by Akane) as the five girls' personal Familiar. Harvest festa!: In the Moon Arc there is a brief moment when Kotarou remembers all his possible futures, one of them being married to Kotori. Kono Yoki Nichi ni (この良き日に) is an telling of this possibility as well as the after story for Kotori's route. It opens with Kotarou and Kotori's announcements to get married to the other 4 female leads and their respective associates. The story continues where the game left off in the original Rewrite, and Kotarou, weakened by his hospitalization, works up the resolve to find Kotori and confess to her, but couldn't at the last second not wanting to jeopardize their already fragile and awkward friendship. In between school life for both of them resumes. Kotori for the most part again tried to dodge his advances with poor excuses, but finally accepts his feelings when he became anemic from chasing after her. The two then goes on the most awkward first date (they eventually went to the 100 yen store much to Kotori's delight), and when Kotarou tried to kiss her, she said she isn't ready yet but will be after the 15th date. The story then fast forwards to that 15th date at Kotarou's house, and Kotori takes the initiative, only to run away embarassed right after. As graduating seniors in high school the two both decided to not continue into college, but rather immediately start working to save money for an apartment (Kotarou at the Mr. Ansei's newspaper company and Kotori at one of the local garden nurseries). When the two went together to this year Harvest Festival, they were drafted to be on a show (basically like a guest show where there are judges determine whether or not couples on the show should get married by asking them questionnaires). Kotori's (having stage frights) answers are less than impressive, but Kotarou moved the crowd so much with his words of feelings that they passed with full mark from the judge. The awards are fifty thousand yen and a marriage package good for until the company goes bankrupt. On their way back Kotarou asks Kotori to marry him. At first Kotori is surprised and thought Kotarou is just roused up by the show earlier, but after Kotarou clarified that it is not so, she smiled and agreed. The two does not announce their engagement to their classmates for fear of distracting their studies, and is persuaded by the school and their homeroom teacher to wait at least until they graduate. Needless to say the whole class is surprised when they did announce the news, and Yoshino, being the first to know, gave them a very Yoshino-like blessing. After the graduation parties and moving their boxes into the new apartment, Kotarou and Kotori (for reasons unknown Kotarou had somehow obtained the whereabouts of the other 4 female leads), left town to deliver those announcements from the beginning, and got married the next day after returning to Kazamatsuri. On the night of their wedding day, as they turned on the light to their supposed box-filled apartment, they found that everything had been neatly organized and a small mountain of wedding presents from none other than the 4 other female leads (plus Nishikujou and Esaka). Kotori cries in joyous disbeliefs (as Guardians and Gaia are mortal enemies yet they were able to work around their differences to celebrate their friends' wedding day) while Kotarou rushes to the window after hearing a round of popping celebratory sounds, only to see two cars departing and going their separate ways. When Kotori asks him whether they're gone or not, Kotarou answers yes and puts his arm around his new bride, assuring her and himself that a day will come when all the members of the Supernatural Investigation Club will again be reunited. Story (Commmon Route) Kotori's mother asks Kotarou to look for Kotori who is missing, potentially the forest, where he's very cautious. He eventually discovers her lying on the ground sleeping and wakes her up, by either tempting her with something she likes, for instance money, or tempting her with something she hates. Quotes *ねえ、湖太郎君。いろんなもの・・・見てね *"Yoshino-kun, you kinda feel like a samurai." *"Why? Why did the Key have to show up now? And why here?" *"Spaceman, how far can we go with just five people contributing?" *"Okay, shake it now baby now." Trivia *Romeo Tanaka had originally written Kotori as an ordinary heroine with no attatchment to the supernatural events within Rewrite. Feeling she did not fit well with everything else, he made her a druid instead. *Kotori's three sizes are: 83(Bust) 54(Waist) 83(Hips). *At the end of the Terra Route, in the clubroom on Akane's laptop it is stated that the Druids visited Japan. *Kotori previously had a physically and mentally damaged dog called Pero, that seemingly detests humans, though he has an altered personality once he is converted into a familiar. Gallery Kotori harvest festa.jpg Kotori route.png Kotori sprite.jpg Kotori Kanbe Heroine.jpg Rewrite Gameplay.jpg Rewrite Harvest Festa Kotori Route.jpg Kotori Profile.jpg cg_kotori02_l.jpg Kotori Kanbe Character.jpg Kotori .jpg Kotori Kanbe.jpg Kotori.jpg Rewrite Illustration.png Art.png Art 12.png Rewrite 8.png Art 3.png Kanbe Kotori.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Category:Harvest Festa